Dark Roses
by MagicallyCreatures
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is a very well known and popular doctor that he has the whole staff on his fingertips all but one a male nurse named Arthur Kirkland this Brit could care less about the French doctor but what he doesn't know he had caught the attention of Francis will the popular doctor win the cold hearted nurse? I DON'T own Hetalia or the Characters! Warning Yaoi , future smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Bonnfey you are so gentle with the patients!" Francis was surrounded by all the female nurses and some males with hearts in their eyes and basically parsing him , He was a well known doctor in St. James Hospital some patients would get hurt just so they could get to see him again , he didn't mind the attention and said" It is my job to help my patients non~?" his heavy french accent made some nurses faint . His blue eyes spotted a pink uniform in the back leaning against the wall ignoring him , examining the nurse his messy blonde hair the huge eyebrows but the piercing emerald eyes he had never seen eyes that beautiful before . They way he had his arms crossed and the annoyed feature across his face he seem fascinating to Francis .

Arthur watched everyone go crazy over Francis he scoffed thought'What is so fucking special about him stupid Frenchman thinking he is all high and mighty ' dusting off some not existing dirt from his uniform and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him his eyes widen and looked away . Stepping on his heel and walked away he had work to do , he was taking some blood from a patient said" The needle didn't hurt your a brave little lad" he showed a smile causing the child to smile happily and said" it because you didn't make it hurt your the best!" Arthur said" It is just my job lad your mother is outside" The boy jumped down and headed out .

Francis noticed Arthur was different around children then he was with normal patients , During lunch everyone was asking if Francis could sit with them but he noticed Arthur sitting by himself eating his lunch he kindly excused himself walked over to Arthur said" May I seat with you?" Arthur whipped his head around seeing Francis said" why you will disappoint your bloody fans" Francis laughed and sat down across from him said" I rather be here " Arthur rolled his eyes said" Don't think your doing me a favor I don't praise you like the wankers and I find you irritating " Francis could hear the bite of cruelness in his words did he really hate him that much well if that is the case.

Francis said" Then I need to change that fact " Arthur looked up at him whipped his mouth said" What?" Francis leaned close to Arthur said" Make you see I am not as irritating as you see me as I will change your mind" Arthur rolled his eyes said" Yeah good luck with that it won't happen" Francis smiles said" Don't be so sure~"


	2. Chapter 2

Francis was at his desk talking to a patient , he could tell the women wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying more she was staring into his eyes and blushes every time he talked sighing a bit said" Mrs. Williams how does tomorrow morning sound for your surgery ?" Mrs. Williams was just staring at him with a smile on her face said" Huh yeah whatever!" Francis wrote it down on his clipboard said" Mrs. Williams I know your staring at moi but I would like it if you listen to what I am telling you " said" Okay Doctor~" . Francis said" Then I will see you tomorrow for your surgery make sure to not eat anything when you arrive" she nodded as she grabbed her purse and bid him a goodbye until she left the room she just realized she made her surgery date early he heard her scream 'Damn it!' laughing lightly to himself and went back to work.

Arthur cringed hearing a scream from the front door rubbing his ears since he was walking in to check in said" Great way to start a morning " . After he clocked in and walked out to see a male nurse flirting with Francis sticking his tongue out in digest walking up to a nurse said" Good Morning Shelly what do I have today?" Shelly smiled and turned around to face him said" Good Morning Mr. Kirkland well you will be working in the children ward for the children who have cancer but your not working alone" Arthur groans said" Who am I working with?" Shelly grinned said" The hottest doctor in this hospital Dr. Bonnfey!" he heard her squeal sighing another fan of Francis 'Just fucking great ' he thought .

Arthur pressed the elevator bottom to take him up to the Children Ward when he heard someone yell" Arthur hold the elevator for moi!" twitching from annoyance as the doors opened he wanted to close them but Francis got in before they shut and took them upstairs a dead silence was between them . Arthur was enjoying it until Francis said" So you are my nurse today non~?" Arthur whipped his body around said" Bloody hell no! Listen here Bonnfey I have to work with you today so don't do anything perverted or stupid! I rather be working alone then with you!" Francis said" Moi cheri that is quite mean you should feel lucky to be working with moi " a smile on his face , Arthur said" I rather drop dead right now then work with you" his words were like pure venom toward the Frenchman the silence returned again.

As they walked into the Cancer section of the Children Ward so many young children were hospitalized because of this deadly disease it broke both men's hearts their was one child that knew Arthur because he would come by to see whenever he had free time Arthur heard a loud voice yell" Arthur!" turning around to see a pair of small arms around his waist smiling he bent down petted the boy's sandy blonde hair said" Ello Alfred how are you feeling?" Alfred said" Much better then last time you saw me! Are you looking after me today!" Arthur said" Yes and the other children as well" Alfred grinned happily and hugged Arthur tight causing the Brit to hug him back . Francis watched with a awe he found Arthur's soft spot which caused a smile to cross his face said" Arthur would you mind introducing me~?" walking up to them .

Arthur rolled his eyes and introduced them to each other , as the day went on the children enjoyed thier company especially Francis but Arthur got his fair share of love from them as well . When they had to leave , Alfred grabbed Arthur's nurse's outfit tugging on it which caused him to turn around said" What is it lad I need to leave " Alfred stuck a hamburger sticker on his shirt and smiled big then went back to his bed . Arthur blushed lightly and walked out with Francis , Francis said" It seems you are a good nurse moi cheri" the brit punched him in the side said" Of course I am a amazing nurse Bonnfey!" causing Francis to chuckle and rub his side and said'' Oui I know you are~" they got into the elevator and rode down in silence but it was too dark to see the light blush on Arthur's face .

Thank you for reading! Yay a chapter longer than the last one! I will try to update as much possible ! I will do my best to make this story good!

Reviews would be nice so I can know if you guys like it ! I don't own Hetalia or the characters everything belongs to their rightful owners!

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Francis walked into the cafeteria he got surrounded by so many nurses and doctors but he was looking for Arthur he didn't see him , then he turned over to one of the nurses named Shelly said" Excuse moi Shelly but where is Nurse Kirkland?" Shelly said" Oh! He skipping lunch break today he went straight to Children Cancer ward " Francis smiled said" Merci moi ami" as he excused himself and walked out of the cafeteria headed straight to find Arthur he had a hunch to why he was there and skipping his lunch break . As he walked out of the elevator walked to the door looking through to spot the blonde mop of hair that belonged to Arthur Kirkland .

He turned the knob and opened it slowly to see Arthur checking Alfred the child looked paler and much skinnier than last time he saw him turning his head to Arthur he noticed a hint of concern in those emerald eyes said" Arthur? Is he alright?" Arthur felt his blood boil hearing Francis 's voice he didn't even look at him said" No his weight decreased uncontrollably also he can't eat or drink properly as I can see he is also in pain" Francis walked over taking the clipboard out of Arthur's hand and read over the notes . Arthur yelled" Moron give back my clipboard!" trying to snatch it back but missed when Francis moved over still reading it said" He has radiation today~?" looking up from the notes.

Arthur nodded his head yes and he snatched the clipboard back said' Yes and I have everything under control so leave go back to your stupid fans " Then he turned over said" Lad come on I need to take you down to the lab for your Radiation" walking back to him but Alfred pushed him away and yelled" No! You can't make me go! I don't need it!" Arthur grabbed his arm and said" You do need radiation it will help now stop with your whining !" Alfred thrusted and kicked yelled" No!" yanking his arm free from Arthur's hold , Arthur felt his patience dropping quickly and a headache coming on.

Francis watched he could listen to Arthur and leave letting him deal with Alfred by himself but being Francis he decided to help him walked over stepping in front of Arthur said" Let me try cheri~" Arthur growls said" I told you to leave ! I can handle it myself!" Francis ignored him and sat down on the bed looking at the scared Alfred said" Alfred may I ask why you are so terrified of going to radiation?" Alfred looked at him said" because I know it won't work" Francis said" Alfred , you can't say that radiation has helped many patients that are now living life to the fullest you should tell yourself 'I am strong and will one day leave the hospital to live a happy life' as long you keep yourself positive the radiation will be over and then you will able soon go home and play with other children again"

Alfred eyes widen and his bright smile returned said" Okay!" he jumped down from his bed and walked over to Arthur taking his hand walked out the door , Arthur took him to the Lab so he can go through his radiation . As Arthur left the room saw Francis waiting for him , Francis smiled at him said" Aren't you going to thank moi for helping you?" Arthur looked at him and walked away but before he took the elevator not even turning around to face Francis mumbled " Thank you" and stepped into the elevator , Francis heard his mumbled thank you and smiled said" Welcome cher "

* * *

It took me forever to think of this chapter! I hope it is good to you guys liking! If the characthers are OOC please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you for reading and please review ^^

-MagicallyCreatures


End file.
